Mi Pequeño Secreto
by KiraKurosawa17
Summary: Saya se recupero de las heridas que Fumito Nanahara le causo ese dia, en el que ella supo toda la verdad, ahora que Saya tiene su pequeño secreto y el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro, tendra que hacer lo que sea para que Fumito no lo descubra, incluso si es necesario que la mate para protegerlo o protegerla. Este anime y sus personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen a Ranmaru Kotone
1. Mi pequeño secreto

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya**_

¿Cuanto tiempo paso?

¿Meses? ¿Años?

No lo sabia muy bien, pero desde ese dia todo cambio, desde que supe que mis amigos no eran amigos, desde que supe que todos me utilizaron para su propio interés…

Solo era un experimiento, nada mas que eso, pero todos recibieron un castigo del que jamas podrán salir….

La muerte.

Todos excepto 2 personas, una mujer que por su físico parecía de unos 16 o 17 años, cuando enrealidad tenia 28 , esa mujer era Yuuka Amino, quien se enfada fácilmente conmigo, pero solo era un actuación….

Y la otra persona, a la que mas odio….

Fumito Nanahara… el era el responsable de todo, todo lo que me paso…. Todas las muertes….. todo…. El sufrimiento.

Solo hizo algo bien…. Y eso…..

Mire hacia la cuna que había a mi lado.

Era mi hija….

Eiko…. Que significa…. Niña de larga vida.

Ese nombre era perfecto para ella, ya que, al aver nacido de mi y de ese hombre, viviría años… puede que siglos… y seguiría igual de hermosa….


	2. Solo es una niña

**7 AÑOS DESPUES.**

Viviamos en un pequeño apartamento, era perfecto para las 2, pero sabia que necesitábamos mas que eso, asique me puse a trabajar en varios empleos, quería darle una vida mejor a Eiko, ella era muy importante para mi, me daba igual si también era hija de Fumito, ella era mi hija, yo la crie sola, sin ayuda de nadie, la protegi y la seguire protegiendo con mi vida.

Oi la puerta de abrirse, sonreí y dirigi mi mirada hacia ella.

-Hola mama-una voz dulce me llamo mama- ya volvi. Sonrei, todavía se me hacia estraño que me dijera mama, pero tenia que acostumbrarme, era raro que en 7 años no me acostumbrara, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal te fue el dia en el colegio?-seguia cocinando. Eiko fue corriendo a la cocina y sonrio.

-Muy bien mama-sonrio alegre- e sacado un 10 en lengua, historia, ciencia y dibujo, y 7 en matemáticas, sociales, música y gimnasia. Sorprendida porque saco un 7 en gimnasia la mire.

-¿Un 7?- la mire preocupada- es muy bajo para gimnasia. Me miro triste.

-Es que el profesor dice que lo hago muy rápido y que….-Eiko empezó a llorar.

La mire nerviosa, y la abrace.

-¿Qué mas te dijo?-la abrace fuerte.

Eiko me abrazo y me lo conto todo.

-Dijo que me drogaba…-empezo a llorar mas fuerte. Al escuchar eso la abrace mas fuerte, ¿Cómo un adulto podía decirle eso a una niña de 7 años?

-Tranquila cariño- le acaricie la mejilla- eso solo es envidia.

Me miro con los ojos llorosos y se calmo.

-Mama…-calmada- ¿Qué son las drogas?

La mire seria.

-Eso son cosas que nunca ¡NUNCA! Debes probar-la abrace preocupada- te quiero Eiko.

Me abrazo.

-Y yo a ti mama-cerro los ojos y pasados 5 minutos se quedo dormida.

La cogi y la lleve a su cama, la arrope.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse el abrigo y cogi mi katana con la funda morada, abri la puerta de casa.

-Enseguida vuelvo…-mis ojos se volvieron rojos- cariño…. 


	3. Conociendo al hombre de mi miedo

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko**_

Al día siguiente, mama me llevo al colegio, me tocaba gimnasia, y después de lo que me dijo ayer el profesor, no quería ni ver a mis compañeros.

Fui al gimnasio temblando, deje las cosas en la taquilla y entre al gimnasio, hay estaban todos mis compañeros, mirándome con… ¿lastima? ¿Miedo?

Detrás de mí apareció el profesor.

-¿Q-que le ha pasado profesor?- le mire asustada, ya que estaba con varios cortes en la cara y un brazo escayolado al igual que una pierna.

-Eiko…-algo asustado- perdóname por lo que te dije ayer…

Le mire y le sonreí.

-No se preocupe- sonreí- todo está bien.

El me miro y me dio las gracias.

Estuvimos media hora haciendo gimnasia, cuando entro la directora.

-Disculpe profesor ¿podría salir Eiko un momento?- pidió con educación.

El profesor asintió y Salí.

-¿Qué ocurre directora?- preocupada.

La directora sonrió.

-Nada grave Eiko- se arrodillo- veras, hoy viene una persona muy importante y quiero que tú seas la que lea un discurso en agradecimiento, ¿vale?

La mire.

-M-me encantaría- triste- pero no tengo ropa adecuada para…

Me miro sonriendo.

-Tranquila, tengo ropa para estas ocasiones de urgencia- me cogió de la mano- espero mucho de ti Eiko, corre ve a ducharte al vestuario.

Fui al vestuario y me desvestí, me metí en la ducha y empecé a ducharme, me solté la coleta que sujetaba mi cabello rubio con mechones negros, mi piel blanca notaba el calor de las gotas de agua que surcaban mi cuerpo, termine de ducharme y me puse mi uniforme del colegio, una falda roja y una chaqueta negra.

Llegue a la puerta del despacho y llame 2 veces y entre.

-Hola Eiko,-me miro- vamos a ponerte guapa.

Empezaron a medir mis medidas y me hicieron un bonito traje con los colores del uniforme del colegio, más una pinza del pelo con forma de lucha menguante color rojo sangre.

El salón de actos estaba lleno, oía a varia gente hablar y vi unos 5 guardaespaldas.

La profesora apago las luces y cogió el micrófono.

-Demos la bienvenida, al hombre que más donativos nos ha donado para ayudarnos- paro un momento- ¡el señor Fumito Nanahara!

Cuando nombro a ese hombre me empezaron a pitar los oídos.

-Ay…- me sujete de la cabeza- duele…

La profesora me toco la espalda.

-¿Estas bien, Eiko?- se preocupó.

Note como los ojos me ardían.

-Si…- sonreí- estoy bien.

Cogí el discurso y cuando el señor Fumito Nanahara se sentó en la silla que había encima del escenario y el director a su lado y sus cinco guardaespaldas detrás de ellos, me prepare para salir.

-Y ahora, en agradecimiento al señor Fumito Nanahara, una de nuestras alumnas más pequeñas, leerá un discurso en su honor- la profesora me guiño el ojo.

Salí y Fumito Nanahara me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Trague saliva nerviosa, me quede paralizada, tenía miedo de ese hombre pero… ¿Por qué? Si no le conocía.

Me acerque a el e hice una reverencia al igual que él.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al micrófono, cuando me di cuenta, vi que el micrófono estaba sujeto a la altura de ese hombre.7

Me puse roja y mire al frente, miles de ojos me miraban y yo paralizada.

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia atrás me choque con alguien, mire hacia arriba y…


	4. Eiko, mi angel

**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito**

"Esa niña"-pensé.

Esa niña tenía algo especial, pero ¿el qué?, sus ojos, ese brillo azulado como los míos, ese cabello rubio con sus mechones color azabache recogido por dos coletas con cintas rojas, se parecía tanto a ella… a mí amada Saya…. Pero no era ella, lo último que recuerdo es que le dispare en la cabeza, sus ojos rojos llenos de iras… pero no veía más que eso, veía pasión, pasión por matar, pasión por mi… como aquella vez, cuando la hice mía, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos y pude tocarla, acariciarla, besarla, de tal forma que era un pecado, esa lujuria que sentíamos… su piel blanca, suave, pasabas un pluma y le hacías reír, dios Saya, sal de mi cabeza, sé que nunca dejare de amarte como lo hice durante tantos años, cuando te vi, con esa sonrisa… con esos ojos, esa boca….

Vi el micrófono, me reí un poco entre dientes, me levante y lo baje a la altura de esa pequeña, le acaricie la cabeza, que belleza, pero no superaba a Saya, pero ¿Por qué esta niña me recuerda tanto a mi diosa? Serian imaginaciones mías, seguro.

Me volví a sentar y escuche su discurso, su voz… era suave, angelical, era un pequeño ángel de cabello negro y ojos azules con un brillo especial, como…. Los míos.

Cuando termino aplaudimos, me dirijo a ella y le di la mano, nos hicieron miles de fotos, la cogí y nos hicimos una foto juntos, su piel era cálida y suave, su cabello olía a frutas frescas, ¿Qué tenía esa niña que me volvía loco?

Me fui del colegio cuando termino el homenaje, entre en la limusina y mire a mi compañera.

-Yuuka, necesito saber todo sobre esa chica, solo sé que se llama Eiko, tiene siete años, y es un ángel.- sonreí

Yuuka miro en el ordenador y sonrió.

-La tengo, Eiko, 7 años, signo Piscis, nacida el 22 de febrero, padres…- se sorprendió- ¿desconocidos?

La mire, ¿Cómo que desconocidos? ¿No tenía padres?

-Espera, puede que lo tengan bloqueado- empezó a hackearlo- lo tengo.

Iba a mirar el ordenador y cuando iba a salir la foto de su madre…

De repente el ordenador se apagó.

-¡MIERDA!- grite- Yuuka… dime que lo tenías guardado…

Yuuka sonrió, y saco el pendrive.

-Tranquilo, todo está aquí guardado- sonrió.

Me relaje y mire por la ventana.

-Todo…. Saldrá bien pequeña- cerré los ojos y me relaje.


	5. Soy un monstruo

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya.**_

Estaba asustada, Eiko tardaba mucho.

Nerviosa me levante y di vueltas en casa, Eiko, ¿dónde estás?

Cogí mi chaqueta y mi katana, abrí la puerta y….

-¿Mama?- la voz de Eiko atravesó mi corazón.

La mire, estaba bien… ella estaba bien….

Caí de rodillas enfrente de Eiko con mis manos tapando mis ojos mientras mis lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas frías, mire a Eiko, la agarre del brazo y la atraje hacia mi abrazándola.

-No vuelvas….- me resultaba difícil hablar- no vuelvas… a hacerme esto…. Eiko….

Eiko me abrazo y yo seguía llorando, pensar que ese hombre… que Fumito la había encontrado, hacía que mi cuerpo temblara, que mi sangre se hirviera y se congelara, que mi pulso se acelerará cada segundo hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera más mantenerse en pie…

-M-mama…-Eiko se quejaba- me ahogas…

La solté sonriendo, entramos en casa y le serví la comida.

-Aquí tienes mi amor- le serví el ramen en su plato favorito de princesas, le di sus palillos y sonríe.

-Gracias mama- me miro- etto… podrías… dármelos tu – se sonrojo- como cuando era pequeña.

Sonríe, cogí los palillos y cogí con ellos unos cuantos fideos, sople y se los di.

-Mastica despacio cariño- reí leve- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en el colegio?

Le pregunte deseosa de saber si había pasado algo interesante o extraño, y sobre todo, saber que aquel profesor le pidió perdón.

Eiko termino de masticar y trago.

-Pues…. –pensó- el profesor de gimnasia me pidió perdón, y hoy conocí a Fumito Nanahara.

Sonreí.

-Ah, asique hoy as…- no pude terminar la frase, me levante con el corazón latiéndome a mil-¡REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO! ¡REPITELO!- grite furiosa y nerviosa.

Eiko me miro asustada con unas lágrimas asomando de sus ojos.

-H-hoy el profesor de gimnasia me pidió perdón y…-más asustada- hoy conocí a Fumito Nanahara.

Apreté el agarre furiosa, ese hombre…. ¿¡QUE HACIA ESE HOMBRE AQUÍ!?

-¿Por qué…?- nerviosa- ¿¡PORQUE!?

Eiko empezó a llorar.

-M-mama… -lloraba cerrando los ojos- ¡ME HACES DAÑO!

Eiko abrió los ojos y se les volvieron rojos, me empujo y me estampo contra la estantería.

-¡AH!- grite de dolor- E-eiko…

Me clave el cuchillo en el hombro.

Eiko se acercó a mí llorando mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Mama… -lloraba y se arrodillo enfrente de mi- perdóname mama…

Mire a Eiko, no podía ser, tan pronto tenía ese poder.

Eiko me miro llorando y se fue corriendo diciendo esas palabras que se me quedaron clavadas en mi cabeza y sobretodo en mi corazón…

"Soy un monstruo"


	6. Harian una bonita pareja

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko.**_

Había golpeado a mi madre, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que se clavó un chuchillo por mi culpa.

-Mama… -se me escaparon unas lágrimas- perdóname, soy un monstruo, te golpee, no sé qué paso…

Me escape de casa y fui al rio, me senté en una roca al lado del rio y veía como el agua surcaba.

Una limusina pasaba por ahí, se paró, un hombre bajo, se acercó a mí y me acaricio la cabeza.

-Hola pequeña –dijo- volvemos a vernos.

Al verlo me aleje, tenía miedo de ese hombre, pero no sabía porque, él fue muy amable conmigo…

-H-hola señor Nanahara – hice una reverencia- es un gusto volver a verle.

El me sonrió y se puso a mi altura.

-Por favor, no me hables tan formal, puedes hablarme con confianza- me miro sonriendo.

Me sonroje, ese hombre era muy guapo, a lo mejor…

-¿Tienes novia? –Después de preguntarle me puse roja al momento- p-perdón…

Fumito se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo- se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

Le mire sorprendida, al momento empecé a llorar, note como Fumito me abrazo y me pego a su pecho.

-L-le hice daño a mi mama- llore más fuerte.

El me miro, y me beso la frente.

-¿Y eso porque?- me miro serio- ¿te golpeo ella?

Le mire sorprendida.

-¡NO!- grite- mi madre no es así.- le dije seria.

El me miro más serio.

-¿Y tu padre?- siguió preguntando.

Le mire y agache la cabeza triste.

-Es que….-me encogí- yo no tengo padre.

Fumito agacho la cabeza y sonrió.

-Oh vaya…-me miro- lo siento mucho, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Murió?

Le mire y pensé.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé- le mire fijamente- nunca le he visto, creo que ni estuvo cunado yo nací….

Empezamos a hablar de la vida, me hacia reír con sus historias, el atardecer empezó a salir.

-¿Y tú mama cómo es?- me pregunto sonriendo.

Sonreí.

-Es la chica más guapa del mundo, del universo de ¡TODO!- sonreí- soy igual que ella, bueno, nos diferenciamos en algunas cosas jejeje.

La limusina volvió y una mujer salió.

-Señor Fumito, tenemos que volver- dijo.

Fumito me miro y sonrió.

-Bueno pequeña, me tengo que ir- me sonrió y me levanto- vuelve a casa ¿vale pequeña?

Asentí y me despedí mientras él se iba en la limusina.

-Seguro que mama y el señor Fumito- sonreí- harían una bonita pareja.


	7. ¿¡QUIEN?

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito.**_

Me despedí de Eiko, ya sabía que tenía madre pero padre no, ¿la abandono? ¡MALDITO IMBECIL!

Esa niña era una preciosidad, ¿Cómo pudo abandonarla?

Se me escapo una lágrima, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿tanto me afecto esa niña?

Yuuka me miro y me cogió del hombro.

-Señor Fumito ¿está bien?- pregunto seria.

La mire, estaba preocupada, claro, era normal, ella y yo planeamos todo el asunto de Saya, fue la única que me apoyo en todo.

-Sí, estoy bien- le quite la mano- tranquila Yuuka.

Yuuka sonrió y siguió en el ordenador.

Salimos de la limusina y entramos a nuestra empresa, llegamos al despacho y nos sentamos en la misma mesa mientras ella buscaba toda la información sobre Eiko.

Salí a la terraza y empecé a beber un poco de vodka.

Pasaron varias horas cuando…

-Señor Fumito- sonrió Yuuka- tengo toda la información sobre la niña.

Entre y me senté a su lado.

-¿Si?- la mire contento y nervioso- ¿y qué dice?

Seguía escribiendo en el ordenador y mirando todos los datos sonriendo.

-Bien…- sonrió- Nombre: Eiko, Apellidos: (no confirmados), fecha de nacimiento: 22 de febrero año no confirmado, Signo del Zodiaco: Piscis (agua), 7 años, madre: S….

Yuuka se quedó paralizada al ver el nombre y la foto de la madre de la niña.

-¿Mmmm?- la mire- ¿Qué pasa Yuuka?

Yuuka estaba temblando y me miro nerviosa.

-N-no puede ser….- me miro y giro el ordenador- Saya Kisaragi**… **

Al oír ese nombre mi corazón se paralizo.

Saya…. Mi Saya, mi sentido de vivir, la mujer por la que di mi humanidad, e hice experimentos conmigo mismo, para poder ayudarla, por la que di mi salud, y arriesgue la vida de muchas personas.

Vi la foto, era ella, era mi amada, mi Saya, espera, eso significaba que...

-Eiko….-mire temblando- es su hija…

Me hacer que a la pared.

-S-señor Fumito…- se intentó acercar pero…

¡PUM!

Un golpe resonó de un cristal rompiéndose, Fumito seguía rompiendo cosas.

-¿¡QUIEN LA A TOCADO!?- grito- ¿¡QUIEN A TOCADO A MI SAYA!? ¿¡QUIEN LA A TENIDO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y LA HIZO MUJER!? ¿¡QUIEN…!?- paro de romper cosas- ¿¡QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE EIKO!?


	8. ¡EIKO!

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya.**_

Me quite el cuchillo del hombro y me cure la herida, me la vende y me puse a recoger llorando.

Eiko, mi hija, ya tenía ese poder, tan pronto… no era justo, solo era una niña, no podía entrenarla con esa edad, era muy pronto….

-Eiko…- mire por la ventana- ¿Dónde estás?

Escuche un ruido por arriba, me puse alerta, cogí mi katana y mire al techo.

Espere…. Espere…. Espere…. Y espere….

Vi como el techo se venía abajo con un Elder Bairn (Furukimono) gigante cayendo sobre mí, logre esquivarlo saltando encima de él.

Empezamos a luchar evitando que me atrapase, vi varios cuerpos devorados en la boca del Elder bairn, eran mis vecinos, y su hija, de 10 años….

Cuando los vi mis ojos se volvieron rojos y ataque con más furia.

-¡AAAHHHH!- grite mientras le atacaba- ¡MALDITO!

Seguíamos luchando, ya estaba herida también, no puedo…

-Tengo… que…-mire mi katana, estaba entre los escombros, lejos de mí- ¡MALDICION! –solloce.

Pensar que iba a morir, sin ver a mi hija crecer… era tan duro…

Mire al Elder bairn fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Eiko….- cerré los ojos cayendo unas lágrimas mientras el Elder Bairn se preparaba para su ataque- Te quiero…

Cuando iba a atacar oí como se quejaba de dolor, abrí los ojos y vi la garra del Elder bairn justo delante de mí, ¿Quién le ha atacado?

Mire arriba del todo, es un cabeza.

-N-no puede ser…-con los ojos abiertos- Eiko….

Vi como Eiko luchaba contra el Elder bairn sin piedad alguna, sus ojos rojos (rojos como los que tenía Saya al principio de la serie) destellaban al ver la sangre.

Yo solo lloraba, mi hija, mi pequeña, no, no podía, ella no, ¿porque? ¿Porque tan joven? Solo tenía 7 años, y ese gran poder, no solo era mío, también era de él, de Fumito…

Pasaron unas horas y Eiko había matado al Elder brairn, aunque le había llevado mucho tiempo, su forma de moverse era maravillosa, parecía que bailaba, y que la katana era su acompañante en esa baile de sangre….

Simplemente… Hermosa.

Eiko se acercó a mí con la katana en la mano y me miro con sus ojos rojos y destellantes con lágrimas surcando por las mejillas, tiro la katana hacia mí y se desmayó.

-¡EIKO!- fui corriendo hacia ella y la cogí en brazos- ¡EIKO, EIKO! ¡DESPIERTA EIKO!


	9. Que, Quien y Por que

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko.**_

Me desperté en un coche, era de noche, mire por la ventanilla, estaba lloviendo.

-¿M-mami…?- pregunte.

Mi madre me arropo.

-Duermete mi amor- me beso la frente- pronto llegaremos.

Asenti y me volvi a dormir.

Nose cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando desperté estaba en los brazos de mi madre, mientras ella caminaba.

¿Dónde estábamos?, llegamos a una mansión, y mi madre llamo.

-¡Mana!-grito mi madre dando golpes a la puerta- ¡Abre Mana!

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Saya!- grito- pasa.

Mi madre paso a la mansión, vi a la chica, era muy guapa, se notaba que era de unos 17 años, me hice la dormida.

Fuimos a una habitación y me acostaron en la cama.

-Mana…- mi madre sollozo- ha… ha vuelto….

Mana abrió los ojos, como si supiera de quien hablaba mi madre.

-N-no… no puede ser- le dio la mano- tu acabaste con el, como puede ser que siga vivo.

¿Vivo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Seguramente uso un sello mágico- me miro- como aquella vez que fue a tu academia.

Mana me miro también y miro a mi madre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-E-ella…- tenia un tono nervioso- es de…

No pudo terminar.

-¡NO!- grito- ¡NO LO ES!- la miro triste- a quien quiero engañar…. Si lo es, pero… yo no sabia que estaba embarazada…

Mana suspiro.

-¿Ni cuando viviste aquí unos días?- miro a mi madre.

-No, no lo sabia- si sabia que tenia mucho apetito y que no paraba de comer, y que me daban nausias y mareos, que estaba mas débil de lo normal, pero nunca sabia de que estaba embarazada…

Mana la miro con ojos llorosos.

-¿Cuándo lo averguaste?- pregunto.

Mi madre agacho la cabeza.

-Despues de irme de aquí…- suspiro- cuando el me disparo, estaba de un mes, cuando vine aquí estaba de 3 meses, y a los 5 meses me empezó a crecer la barriga, pensé que tenia algo infectado, asique fui al medico, después de tantas pruebas, me dijeron que estaba embarazada de 5 meses, y que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, claro, yo no sabia que estaba embarazada, siempre estaba delgada pero al quinto mes todo cambio…

Mana le acaricio el cabello a mi madre.

-Tranquila Saya- la miro- vamos a la sala, tienes que contarme todo lo que paso, antes… y después.

Mi madre asintió y me beso la frente.

-Eres la niña mas hermosa del mundo- se fue y cerro la puerta.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

¿Quién es mi padre?

¿Por qué me abandono?

¿Por qué mama me lo oculta?

Y sobre todo…

¿Por qué mi madre nunca me habla de el?


	10. La confesión de Saya

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya.**_

_**(Aviso: Parte 1 del lemon)**_

-Cuando…-respire- cuando no era la verdadera Saya, ósea, Saya "la inocente, la buena, la estúpida", Fumito y mi otro yo se enamoraron, por así decirlo, no sé si era parte del plan que tenían, pero….

_**Flashback**_

Era una mañana cálida, me vestí como siempre con mi uniforme escolar, cogí mi maletín y me fui del templo, pase por la cafetería de Fumito, como siempre.

-Todo irá bien, todo irá bien- iba cantando una canción que me invente ya que mi padre siempre me decía cuando no iba a llover.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería de Fumito.

-Buenos días- salude- ¿Fumito?

No estaba en la barra, asique me senté y espere.

-Oh, Saya, lo siento- se disculpó- estaba limpiando mi casa.

Sonreí.

-No importa- le mire- siempre que me prepares un buen café y unos guimauve.

Fumito se rio y me lo preparo, se sentó a mi lado y me miraba.

-Eres hermosa, Saya- entorno los ojos- supongo que estarás cansada de escucharlo ¿verdad?

Fumito empezó a acariciarme la mejilla.

Le mire sonrojada mientras cogía un guimauve.

-Yo….-le quite la mano despacio- ¡no digas esas cosas! me sonrojas mucho, Fumito, jejje.

El me sonrió y miraba como mordía aquel pastelito rosa con forma de cubo.

Fumito cogió el pastelito sin separarlo de mis labios y lo mordió por el otro lado.

-F-fumito…-sonrojada- yo…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Fumito me cogió con delicadeza del mentón y me beso.

Me quede paralizada, Fumito… Fumito me estaba besando, en los labios, los tenia dulces por el guimauve.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos besábamos.

Me deje llevar, le abrace x el cuello, y el por la cintura.

-Saya….- me cogió en brazos y entramos a su casa por la puerta que daba a la cafetería- te quiero…

Me sonroje, seguíamos besándonos locamente, ambos no queríamos que llegara el final, me subió a su habitación, me miro y cerro con ayuda de su pie.

-Solo eres mía…-me coloco en la cama.

Sonrojada asentí con la cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Notaba como me besaba el cuello mientras desabrocha los bonotes de su camisa con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba la pierna derecha.

-F-fumito…-suspire- ¿p-porque yo...?

El rio levemente mientras se acercaba a mi oído.

-Eres muy especial, Saya- me miro con esos ojos que me quitaban el aliento- te necesito tener conmigo, siempre…

Lo abrace por el cuello y le atraje hacia mi besándole.

Se quitó la ropa y empezó a quitarme la mía.

-N-no…-le mire avergonzada.

El sonrió y me beso.

-Solo te veré yo…-me beso- te deseo… Saya…

Ya desnudos los dos, el me empezó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo.

Abrió mis piernas y acaricio mi intimidad con su mano, se colocó en medio y empezó a entrar dentro de mí.

Me queje del dolor.

-¡D-duele!-grite un poco- p-para…

Fumito paro y me beso.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos Saya?-me miro preocupado- no quiero hacerte daño.

Le mire, era tan tierno…

-N-no-le mire sonriendo- sigue…

Sonrió y empezó a entrar más hondo, salió un poco de sangre de mi intimidad, ya no era pura (virgen).

Se quedó quieto unos minutos y me empezó a besar para que me acostumbrara a su miembro.

-F-fumito…-le mire sonrojada- te quiero.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero-me beso y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Sentía mucho dolor, pero eso dolor poco a poco se transformaba en placer en cada embestida que me daba.

-Aaahh…-gemí- F-fumito…-le arañe la espalda y le hice sangre.

Me quite las gafas y en un determinado momento mis ojos se volvieron rojos, volví a ser la Saya furiosa, pero en ese momento solo quería que siguiera.

Fumito me miro los ojos y me beso, le mire con mis ojos rojos y con un poco de ira en mi interior, pero en ese momento solo quería que se moviese más rápido y fuerte.

-¡Saya!- empezó a embestir con más fuerza- dime que te gusta ¡onegai!

Sonreí y le abrace.

-Me gusta ahí Fumitoo-enrede mis piernas en su cintura y apreté más hacia mí.

Estuvimos haciéndolo tanto tiempo que se me olvido, la cabeza me daba vueltas, quería seguir más aún.

-¡FUMITOOO!

-¡SAYAAA!

Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo al llegar al clímax y corriéndose dentro de mí.

Mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y le mire.

-Fumito…-le mire.

El me sonrió y se me coloco en a mi lado.

-¿Si?-me miro.

-Te quiero- nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

-Y así fue como Fumito y yo hicimos el amor- se me escaparon unas lágrimas- Pero todo fue un engaño…

Empecé a llorar y Mana me abrazo.

-¿Y cómo fue cuando te dijeron que estabas embarazada?- pregunto Mana.

La mire.

-Pues…

_**Flashback**_

Después de irme y "matar" a Fumito, empecé a notar muchas nauseas.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- me toco el vientre- he… ¿engordado?

Me mire al espejo de mi habitación, me toque el vientre, asique decidí ir al médico.

-Buenos días, señorita…-miro mi ficha medica- Saya.

Me senté.

-Buenos días, doctor- sonreí como pude, ya que era muy seria.

Saco el su boli y un folio.

-¿Qué síntomas tiene señorita?- miro el folio.

Me relaje y pensé.

-Pues…-nerviosa- me ha crecido un poco el vientre, tengo nauseas desde hace 3 meses, y mareos, tengo mucha hambre, me desvelo 2 veces por noche y creo que nada más.

El doctor apunto todo.

-Le haremos unos análisis- llamo a una enfermera.

Espere y la enfermera llego, me saco sangre y la analizaron, espere 2 horas.

-Señorita Saya- me miro- tenemos los resultados de sus análisis- miro la ficha.

Le mire nerviosa.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué me pasa?- asustada.

Me sonrió.

-Felicidades señorita- me miro- está embarazada de 5 meses.

Me sorprendí, di las gracias y me retire.

Llegue a casa y me senté en el sofá llorando.

-Embarazada….-pensé mientras lloraba- Fumito…

Me tire en el sofá a llorar, mientras pensaba que haría con él bebe.

Después de 2 semanas me mire al espejo y toque mi vientre.

-Te cuidare…-sonrió- te cuidare mi vida.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

Mana me miraba sorprendida.

-Saya…-me agarro- ¿¡PORQUE NO ME LLAMASTE!? ¿¡PORQUE NO ME PEDISTE AYUDA!?

La mire sorprendida, ¿tanto le afectaba?

-Lo siento Mana- la mire.

Mana me miro y se preocupó.

-¿Y el parto?- me miro- como… fue.

La mire y sonreí.

-Pues fue….- reí- de lo más raro jeje

_**Flashback**_

Estaba cocinando cuando me empezó a dar contracciones.

-Mierda…- me toco el vientre- me duele… ¡aaahh!

Oí un ruido y mire a la calle.

No, no podía ser.

-¡AHORA NO!- saque mi katana- tengo que terminar pronto.

Empecé a luchar contra un ciempiés gigante.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- otra contracción y más fuerte- por favor cariño, todavía no.

No podía vencerlo en ese estado, mierda… que hago...

Me escondí en una cueva y empecé a tener al bebe.

-AAHHH- grite- SAL PORFAVOR SAL.

Escuche el llanto y una lagrima se me escapo, cogí al bebe y lo acurruque conmigo.

-Hola…-llore- hola mi amor.

El amanecer empezaba a salir.

-Hola-pensaba- Eiko….

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

-Y así nació Eiko- lloraba al recordarlo.

Mana tenía la cabeza agacha y empezó a llorar.

-¡GOMENE!- se abrazó a mí- ¡PERDONAME PERDONAME SAYA!

Las dos nos fundimos en un abrazo y lloramos juntas.


	11. La tristeza de Fumito

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito.**_

Seguía bebiendo, era el quinto wiski que me bebía en 15 minutos.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana, miraba a la gran ventana de mi despacho, mientras me levantaba y tambaleaba andando hacia el balcón.

-Saya…- sonrió- eres tan hermosa.

Empecé a llorar y agite mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-Señor Fumito- dijo Yuuka- Kisaragi ha huido de la ciudad –se paró- con la niña.

Al oír eso enfurecí y tire el vaso contra el cristal de la ventana haciéndolo mil trozos.

-¡BUSCARLAS!- grite mientras veía como varios de mis hombres venían- ¡Buscar en los lugares más ocultos de la tierra! ¡EN TODOS!- me apoye en la pared- traedme a Saya ante mí.

Yuuka suspiro.

-Si señor- se retiraron.

Cuando se fueron deje de morder mi labio y empecé a llorar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Por qué?- solloce- ¿¡porque Saya!?- me levante y empecé a gritar- ¡YO! ¡QUE ME HE ESFORZADO EN SALVARTE, QUE HE SACRIFICADO MILES DE VIDAS POR DARTE UNA A TI, Y ENCONTRAR TU CURA! Yo… ¡QUE SACRIFIQUE MI HUMANIDAD POR TI! Y tú... permites… que otro hombre…. Te posea, que posea tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus caricias, el cuerpo que ¡SOLO YO PUEDO TOCAR!

Seguí llorando mientras veía el hermoso paisaje que formaba las luces de la ciudad en todas las noches junto a las estrellas.

-Como me gustaría…- sonreí como pude- ver este paisaje abrazado a ti, Saya.

Pasaron los días y no encontraron a Saya ni a Eiko.

Deje de comer, solo pensaba en ellas.

-Saya….- lloraba- vuelve…. Vuelve, por favor- grite ¡PERDONAME! ¡PERDONAME POR TODO LO QUE TE HICE!

Pasaban más y más días y no se sabía nada de ellas.

Seguía sin comer.

No tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme.

Estaba en mi despacho, cerré la puerta y eche las cortinas.

Puse la pantalla grande conectada a mi ordenador y puse la foto de Saya, me acerque a la pantalla.

-Tus labios…- los acaricie- que lastima que solo pueda verlos en una foto…- el corazón me iba dando más fuerte y menos tiempo- Solo…. Una…. Foto…

Fue lo último que dije antes de desmallarme.


	12. Escapada y Capturada

Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko

Estaba detras de la puerta, habia escuchado toda la historia...

¿Que demonios era yo? ¿Un experimento de mi padre? ¿Dejo a mi madre sabiendo que estaba embarazada?

Me fui corriendo llorando y sali de casa descalza, tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que encontrar a mi padre... y despues... solo mi cabeza hablara.

Iba andando, estaba cansada, hacia mucho frio, tenia que encontrar la mi padre, mientras andaba veia a alguna gente con el mismo uniforme siguiendome, empece a intentar perderlos de vista, pero no funcionaba, tenia miedo.

-¿P-Porque me siguen?- sali corriendo y vi como me seguian.

Los hombre me empezaron a seguir y me apuntaban con pistolas, despues aparecieron unos cuantos coches y un helicopteros.

"Mama, mama, mama, socorro" pensaba mientras lloraba

Me dispararon 2 veces, una en la rodilla y otra en la espalda.

-¡AAAHHHH!-grite y cai al suelo, vi como la sangre salia de mi cuerpo- m-mami...

Un coche negro se paro enfrente mia y salio una mujer.

-Vale Eiko- me cogio- no te pasara nada, solo quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Esa mujer chasco los dedos y un hombre me cogio y me subio al coche junto a la mujer.

-Mmmmm...- intente hablar pero no podia, empece a llorar.

-Tranquila cielo- me acaricio- todo saldra bien.

Los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar, queria que fuera un sueño...

"Mama... socorro..."

Mis ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad se hizo presente.


	13. En La Mansion De Mi Padre

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko.**_

Me desperte, y lo primero que vi fueron estrellas brilantes...

"Estrellas"- pense.

Me sente en la cama y mire a mi alrededor, era una habitacion de una niña.

-Al fin despiertas...- mire hacia el sillon que daba cara a una gran ventana, un hombre se levanto con una copa de Wisky en la mano, se la bebio de un golpe y me miro.

-Tu...- asustada.

Era el, el hombre de mi miedo, era mi padre, Fumito.

Se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres tan bella...- se sento a mi lado- tan hermosa... como ella... como mi Saya...

"¿Su Saya?"- pense- "pero si el la utilizo".

Fumito me tumbo a la cama y el me miro desde arriba, me abrazo y puso su mejilla contra la mia.

-Eres hermosa...- susurro- eres muy hermosa...

Los ojos de Fumito se volvieron rojos azulados.

Vi que el se quedo parado mirandome.

-¿Q-que le pasa?- le mire temblando.

Fumito me acaricio me mejilla y mi cuello, note que besaba mi mejilla e iba bajando los besos, intentaba pararlo gritandole, pero no funcionaba.

-Saya...-susurro- mi amada Saya...

¿Saya?, me estaba confundiendo con mi madre.

-¡NO NO PARA PARA- le grite- PARA...¡PAPA!

Me tape la boca y le mire, tenia los ojos a normales y me miraba confunso.

-¿P-papa...?- pregunto confundido, se levanto y se tambaleo- ¿como que... papa?

Le mire y agache la cabeza triste.

-Tu...-le mire furiosa- ¡TU ABANDONASTE A MI MAMA!

Le grite furiosa y le empuje, mis ojos se volvieron rojos.

-No- me miro temeroso- yo nunca... nunca abandonaria a mi amada Saya...

Se arrodillo, y se disculpaba varias veces mientras lloraba.

Me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza mientras le cantaba una cancion.

Fumito me miro y me abrazo, me sento con el en la cama, me conto su version de la historia, y despues de llorar ambos... nos quedamos dormidos... profundamente.


	14. Mi Hermosa Saya

Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito

Me desperte, y lo primero que vi fue a mi preciosa hija dormida en mi pecho... era tan hermosa como Saya... ya entendia por que me recordaba tanto a ella... porque era mi bebe... era mi niña hermosa...

Acaricie su cabello... su liso cabello... bese su mejilla y luego su cuello.

Mis ojos se volvieron rojos...

-No...- me golpee- no puedo perder el control de mi cuerpo...

Eiko desperto.

-Papi...- me abrazo- no te vayas...

La abrace.

-No lo are Eiko...- bese su frente- ahora duerme mi niña...

Eiko asintio y volvio a dormir.

Me separe de ella y fui a mi despacho a tomar una copa de wisky.

Bebi un poco.

-Ahh...- sonrei- delicioso...

Puse la foto de Saya en grande y la mire...

-Oh... mi hermosa Saya...- sonrio- recuerdo ese dia... el dia en el que te ice mia...

Cerre los ojos y desabroche mi pantalon, saque mi miembro y suspiro al recordar nuestra primera vez...

Lemon Del Pasado

-Fumito...- me acaricio el rostro- Fumito mi amor...

Sonrei mirando a mi hermosa Saya... esos hermosos ojos rojos... como la deseaba...

-Saya...- la embesti algo fuerte para que gritara mi nombre- mi dulce Saya...

La acaricie y bese su cuello.

-Ahhh...- gimio- Fumito... no... no hagas eso...

Sonrei.

-¿El que?- la volvi a embestir- ¿esto?

Vi como Saya gemia.

-S-si...-me beso dulcemente.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche, el sudor hacia brillar nuestros cuerpos, la hice mia las veces que pudimos, Saya cayo cansada y se durmio en mi pecho.

Le acariciaba el hombro mientras la miraba.

-Saya... perdoname mi vida...- le beso la frente- lo hago por ti mi vida... solo por ti...

Saya se desperto y me miro.

-¿Que hora es...?- me miro.

-Shhh...- le acaricie el cabello- duerme Saya... duerme...

Saya se iba durmiendo y le bese.

A la mañana siguiente lleve a Saya en brazos a la ducha conmigo.

-F-fumito... aahhh -gemia Saya.

La embestia, cogida en brazos y pegada a la pared la miraba mientras el agua caia en nuestro cuerpos, solo pensaba en correrme dentro de ella, eso demostraria que era mia, solo mia...

-S-saya...- gemi- no... no aguantare...

Segui embistiendola.

-AAHH AAHH ¡FUMITO!- Saya se corrio.

-OHH ¡SAYA!- me corri... dentro de ella... eso significaba que era mia... solo mia... yo le quite su virginidad y me corri dentro de ella...

"No importa... ella no puede tener hijos..." pense.

Fin Del Lemon

Abri los ojos, estaba sudando...

Me corri pensando en mi Saya... llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo... claramente... porque solo queria hacerlo con mi Saya...

Me limpie y me coloque el pantalon, quite la foto de Saya y sali a la terraza.

-Se que estas aqui mi amor...- sonrei- te encontrare... y te volvere a hacer mia... una... y otra y otra vez... Saya...


	15. La Preocupacion de Saya

**_Narrado desde la memoria de Saya_**

Una sensación rara se apodero de mí, ¿miedo tal vez?

-Eiko...- susurre- ¡EIKO!

Fui corriendo a la habitación donde dejamos a Eiko, entre y vi su cama vacía.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no estaba, Eiko no estaba, su cama estaba vacía y sus zapatos seguían ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mana, se asomó y vio la cama- ¿d-donde está?

Salí corriendo de la habitación, cogí mi katana y me prepare.

-Mana-la mire- prepara al equipo, os voy a necesitar.

Salí corriendo y pude oír lo que Mana me dijo.

-Lo are- dijo segura de sí misma.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, tenía que encontrarla, mi hija, mi hija estaba sola, en esta ciudad, n-no podía ser, no la cogerán, Fumito no la utilizara, no podía saber que era su hija, prefiero que me utilice a mí y no a ella, solo era una niña, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel? utilizar una niña como experimento, antes de que le toque un pelo a mi hija lo matare, prepárate Fumito, toca uno de sus cabellos y te juro que estás muerto, lo juro por mi hija.

Vi a los guardas apuntándome con las pistolas.

-Estúpidos- seria saque mi katana y en medio segundo ya estaban muertos.

Me di la vuelta y los mire, cada uno una raja en el abdomen, se desangraban por momentos, mis ojos se volvieron rojos.

Oí unos pasos y no me di la vuelta.

-Saya- me miro esa mujer.

-¿Donde está mi hija?- apreté la katana- Yuuka...

La mujer sonrió.

-Vaya...-rio- me has reconocido.

Me di la vuelta y la mire furiosa, con mis ojos rojos.

-Te lo repetiré una única vez...- le apunte con mi katana- ¿dónde está Eiko?

Yuuka rio.

-¿Tu hija?- se rio- ella está a salvo... con Fumito, ya sabes, su padre.

Le ataque pero lo esquivo.

-¿¡COMO HAS DICHO!?- grite al oírlo.

No… no podía ser… Eiko… Eiko no puedes estar con ese ser miserable.

-Estate quiera Saya- me apunto con la pistola- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿6 años?

Reí irónica.

-Que te importa, eres como Fumito….- apreté mi katana- igual de miserable….

Yuuka me miro seria y rio.

-Entonces si yo soy como el de miserable solo siendo su secretaria….- me miro- como será tu hija, que al fin y al cabo es sangre de su sangre.

Al oír eso la ataque.

-Ella no es nada de el- furiosa- es mía solo mía ¡YO LA CRIE SOLA!

Yuuka me miro.

-Olvida a tu hija Saya…- se subió al coche- porque jamás volverás a verla…. A menos… con vida.

Cuando se iba a marchar intente agarrarme al coche pero era inútil…. No pude…

-Eiko….- caí de rodillas- ¡EIKO!

El equipo de Mana vino a por mí, me metieron en el coche y me explicaron la situación.

Te sacare de allí Eiko….

Te lo prometo….


	16. Yo y Mi Yo oscuro

**_Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko_**

Me desperté, ya era de día, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta pero no la podía abrir, empecé a golpearla.

-¡ABRANME!- grite- ¡PAPA, PAPA SOCORRO!

Empecé a notar que el aire me faltaba, estaba agobiada, no me gustaba estar encerrada….

La puerta se abrió y vi a un hombre sin un brazo mirándome muy mal.

-¿Qué haces mocosa?- se acercó y me levanto por el cuello de la camisa- ves mi brazo, me lo cortó tu madre, ese monstruo….

Lo mire mal.

-¡MI MAMA NO ES UN MONSTRUO!- mis ojos se volvieron rojos- ¡TU ERES EL MONSTRUO AQUÍ!

Un gran impulso hizo que el hombre se estrellara contra la pared, mi cuerpo desprendía calor, y un aura oscura increíblemente potente.

Empezamos a luchar destruyendo mi habitación.

-¡BASTA!- grito una voz masculina- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!?

Cuando dirigí mi mirada a esa voz.

-P-papa…- me desmaye.

-¡EIKO!- me sujeto- ¡Eiko despierta despierta mi amor!

Fruncí el ceño y a regañadientes desperté.

-Papi….- sonreí cansada- yo… no soy un monstruo…. ¿verdad…?

Todo se volvió oscuro poco a poco pero pude oír lo último que dijo mi padre.

"no mi amor…. Tú no eres un monstruo… ¿eh? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO ESTUPIDO!?

En mi interior estaba oscuro.

-Tengo miedo mama…- solloce- mama… mama… sálvame….

"¿Tanto miedo tienes a tu poder?"

-¿Eh?- mire a mí alrededor.

"Eres poderosa…. Tienes demasiado poder en tu interior, y yo puedo ayudarte a usarlo…"

-N-no…- asustada.

La voz de esa chica se reía.

"Los humanos no te aceptan, tu raza no te acepta, solo eres un títere en manos de tu madre…"

-NO ES VERDAD- grite- MAMA SOLO QUIERE PROTEGERME.

"No… tu madre oculta tu poder, tu madre te utiliza como una marioneta, en cambio, con tu padre puedes ser tu misma…"

-¿D-de verdad?- mire a la oscuridad- sin…. Ataduras… vivir sin ataduras…

"Así es, quédate con tu padre… haz tu poder más fuerte… conviértete en tu yo verdadero… ven a mi…. Eiko…"

Unos brazos con las manos ensangrentadas y las uñas negras aparecieron de la oscuridad, y yo fui… me uní…. Con mi yo verdadero…


	17. El Plan De Fumito

**_Narrado Desde La Memoria De Fumito_**

Cogí a Eiko en brazos y la lleve al laboratorio subterráneo de mi equipo, Yuuka entro después que yo.

-Señor Fumito, ya hice lo que me pidió- hizo una reverencia ante mí.

La mire.

-Muy bien, ¿y que ha pasado Yuuka?- pregunte con Eiko en brazos.

Yuuka suspiro.

-Saya vendrá a por su hija- me miro- ya le conté que esta con usted.

Sonreí.

-Bien bien…- deje a Eiko en la camilla- pronto tendremos a las dos y encontrare una cura para esta maldición…

Yuuka miro a Eiko con lastima.

-Señor… usted…- trago saliva- usted no… no matara a la niña ¿verdad?

La mire y sonreí.

-Oh Yuuka- me acerque a ella- ¿tan malvado me crees?

Yuuka negó.

Sonreí y mire como metían a Eiko en una capsula, estaba atada para que no se moviera y cerraron la maquina con mucha seguridad.

-¿Qué pasaría si Eiko despertara?- Yuuka me miro dudosa.

Mire la capsula.

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé- mire a Eiko desde afuera- puede que solo llore, o…

Empecé a reír.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia señor?- pregunto Yuuka.

Me gire y la mire.

-Puede que despierte su verdadero yo…-mis ojos se volvieron rojos- para siempre.

Yuuka se asustó.

-Pero eso significara el fin para la especie humana- nerviosa.

Asentí.

-Exacto- la mire- la especie humana es débil, mueren rápido, porque no acabar con su sufrimiento en un momento, esta era es para nosotros ¡PARA LOS FURUKIMONOS!

Yuuka me miro preocupada.

-¡Pero ustedes también se extinguirán señor!- dijo Yuuka alterada

La mire y la cogí por el cuello.

-No Yuuka, Saya, Eiko y yo viviremos- reí- tendremos más hijos y más y más y ¡nos apodaremos del mundo entero jajjajaajaja!

Yuuka agarro mi mano.

-Me ahogo….- intentaba respirar.

Mis ojos se volvieron de su color natural, solté a Yuuka y caí de rodillas.

-Mierda…- susurre- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! –le grite a Yuuka al ver que se iba acercar a mí.

-Señor…- susurro.

Me levante como pude.

-Debo acabar con esta maldición…- mire la capsula donde esta Eiko- no voy…. No voy a permitir que Eiko pase por esto…. ¡AUNQUE ME CUESTE MI VIDA NO PERMITIRE QUE ELLA SUFRA LO QUE YO!

Yuuka me miro.

-¿Tanto ama a su hija? – me pregunto- aunque no la conozca…. ¿tanto la ama?

La mire y sonreí.

-Es mi hija- la mire- no me hace falta conocerla, solo saber que es mía, pero te soy sincero, aunque fuera de otro hombre… no permitiré ni permitiría que lleve esta vida que llevamos Saya y yo.

Suspire.

"Yo…. Las salvare… a las dos…"

Metieron la capsula en un gran laboratorio y empezaron a analizarla.

-Saya vendrá a por ella…. No tardara señor- suspiro.

-Lo se…- sonreí- ella es así, protege lo que es suyo al igual que yo lo are.

Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Sabía que Saya nunca me perdonaría, lo tenía asumido, pero debía entender que no dejare que mi hija… NUESTRA hija sufra…

Miraba a Eiko….

Pronto… muy pronto la curare…

Aunque Saya intente impedirlo…


	18. Al Rescate De Eiko

_**Al Rescate De Eiko**_

_**Narrado Desde La Memoria De Saya**_

Segui a las furgonetas negras de la empresa de Fumito, miraba el gran edificio de cristal donde vivia aquel hombre, solo de pensarlo... solo de pensar que Eiko esta con el... mi furia aumentaba por momento, tenia que sacarla de ahi, ella era mi niña, la crie sola y es lo mejor que pude hacer...

-Eiko...- susurre- te salvare, aunque me cueste la vida...

Corri hacia la puerta principal, o podia matar humanos, asique escale como pude el edificio evitando que me viesen.

Desde una furgoneta amarilla, Maya y su equipo buscaban el punto exacto de Eiko.

-Confia en mi Saya- empezo a hackear cuentas y camaras de seguridad- la encontrare... pronto la encontrare...

Miestras Maya seguia escribiendo yo escalaba hasta llegar a la cima.

-Asique has venido- una voz femenina se dirigio a mi- Saya

La mire.

-Yuuka...- la apunte con la katana- ¿donde esta...?

Mi cuerpo brotaba calor.

Yuuka reia.

-Saya -me miro- ¿crees que te lo dire porque me apuntes con una katana?, ¿crees que nose...? que no puedes matar humanos.

Me miro desafiante y dejo caer uno de los sellos de Fumito.

\- Maldita- la mire- ¡TE MATARE!

Fui hacia ella corriendo, la veia quieta , muy tranquila, entonces, algo cayo delante de mi, un gran ciempies.

-Jajaja- Yuuka me miraba desde un helicoptero- mucha suerte... Saya...

Empece a luchar contra el ciempies, tenia que darme prisa si queria salvar a Eiko.

Maya seguia hackeando hasta que encontro algo en su pantalla.

-¡Genial!- se puso el pinganillo en su oreja- ¡Saya, es una trampa, la señal viene del sotano, esta en el subsuelo, date prisa!

Al escuchar eso salte corriendo del edificio, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, vi como el ciempies saltaba tambien y gracias a su peso se puso debajo de mi.

-¡Muere maldito!- me puse encima de el y lo empuje hacia el suelo.

Llegue a una habitacion, blanca, mire a mi alrededor, habia muchos aparatos, botes de sangre, mire a mi alrededor, era horrible...

Mire detras de mi y vi una ventana, me asome y la vi.

-Eiko...-golpee con mi mano- ¡EIKO, EIKO SOY YO, EIKO!.

No me escuchaba, ni me veia, sabia que seria una ventana por aqui, pero por su parte solo seria un espejo.

No sabia como sacarla de ahi... no pude... protegerla...¿que clase de madre era?

Empece a llorar y cai de rodillas.

\- Vaya...-una voz masculina aparecio.

Levante un poco mi cabeza, con los ojos abiertos.

-No...-gire un poco mi cabeza, y lo vi- tu...

Era el, ese hombre, el que hizo que mi mundo se derrumbara... el que me engaño desde el principio, el que me disparo... era...

-Fumito...- y solo vi oscuridad.


	19. Sus labios

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito**_

Solo vi como Saya se desmayaba ante mis ojos, me dirigi despacio hacia ella y la cogi en brazos, la mire y pegue mi frente a la suya.

\- Por fin...- cerre los ojos- te encontre, Saya.

La lleve a una habitación blanca, sin ventanas, solo paredes blancas de un material que ni Saya podria romper, la deje en la cama y cerre la puerta desde fuera con un codigo.

Fui a ver a Eiko a su habitación, estaba sentada encogida de piernas en la cama.

No me atrevi a entrar a verla, esta tan rara que no sabia como podia actuar.

Fui a mi despacho y me sente mientras las observaba por las camaras de su habitación.

-Eiko...- la mire- ¿que te pasara?- toque mi cabeza, me dolia tanto.

Me dormi unas cuantas horas y luego fui a ver a Saya.

Entre en su habitación, y la vi dormida, le acaricie el cabello y la beso en sus labios, esos labios que eran mios aquella vez...


	20. La Oscura Eiko

**_Narrado Desde La Memoria De Dark Eiko_**

-Por fin…- hable- por fin me apodere de ella…, por fin tengo control absoluto de nuestro cuerpo- reía mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

Una sustancia negra caía de mi mano y atravesaba la puerta abriéndola desde afuera, salí y me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba mi "madre".

Me asome y la vi dormida, la misma sustancia atravesó la puerta y cogió un poco de mechón de cabello de Saya, me lo dio y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo iba cambiando, me mire al cristal y me vi, era exactamente igual, había logrado convertirme en un doble de Saya, mire hacia abajo y vi el cuerpo de Eiko inconsciente.

-Me servirás para más tarde…- le bese la frente y la sustancia absorbió su cuerpo- cuídala mientras yo no estoy.

Me quite la ropa y me puse una sábana roja por encima.

-Ahora solo hay que buscar a "papa"- sonreía mientras camina.

Llegue hasta los despachos principales, usando mis encantos y mis criaturas negras para controlar a los agentes.

-¡Saya!- una mujer grito mi nombre y se acercó a golpearme- ¡maldita!, ¿Cómo has escapado?

Solo sonreí esquivándola, mi disfraz funcionaba a la perfección.

-Jajaja- reí mientras la golpeaba en el abdomen y la cogía del cuello estampándola contra la pared- vaya, vaya….

La mujer intentaba respirar.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ya Saya- me miraba- aunque sé que eres incapaz.

Solo sonreí, esa mujer era una estúpida.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar…?- la mire y mis ojos se volvieron negros completamente- ¿…que soy Saya?

La mujer se sorprendió, la tire al sofá de la entrada, sacó su pistola y me acerqué a ella uniendo mis labios con los suyos, notaba como temblaba pero se fue calmando con el tiempo, al rato me separe y una de mis criaturas entro por su boca, para controlar su mente y cuerpo.

-Mi reina…- se arrodillo.

Le sonreí y levante su cabeza sujetándola por su mentón.

-Levanta Yuuka- sonreí mientras se levantaba, me acerque a su oído y le susurre algo.

-Si mi reina- miro a los guardias que estaban igual de infectados que ella- ¡NO PERMITAN QUE SAYA SALGA DE SU HABITACION, VAMOS!

Los guardias fueron yéndose para vigilar todas las entradas, pasillos y salidas.

-Yuuka –la mire- vigila el cuerpo de Eiko, si permites que le pase algo… no cumpliré mi promesa.

Le di la sustancia que cubría el cuerpo de Eiko.

-No le pasara nada mi reina- me sonrió.

Entre al despacho de Fumito y lo vi dormido, corte un mechón de su cabello y lo apreté, intentaba transformarme pero no lo conseguía.

-Maldición…- me acerque a sus labios- me apoderare de tu cuerpo sea como sea… -lo bese mientras la criatura se introducía en su boca por medio de aquel beso.


End file.
